


Ask the Dragon Prince Characters (Ask Box Open!)

by blue_assassin



Series: Ask the Characters [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Any/all characters listed above will be in this, Fluff, Funny, M/M, ask the characters, based on your questions, def. some serious ones too tho, hopefully hilarious, just for fun, laughs, none of my answers are cannon btw, these relationship tags are purely hypothetical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Just a book where you can go to ask questions of the Dragon Prince characters cause I can! Please ask them things (Callum was particularily stoked about this). I got permission to ask questions from:RaylaCallumEzranRunaan(reluctantly)EthariSorenClaudiaVirenAaravosAmayaHarrowJanaiTiadrinLainCorvus8/12/2020 Edit: Ram, Skor, Callisto, & Andromeda10/4/2020 Edits:IbisNyxKasefKaziEllis and AvaAanyaSarai
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ask the Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812349
Comments: 70
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty homies! Here we go!  
> To start us off, my very own wonderful sister, Blue_Food_Godess asked  
> "So, Runaan, Tiadrin, and Lain, what's it like inside the coin?"

Lain: Claustrophobic. And dull. And absolutely terrible, to be frank.

Tiadrin: Honestly, I'll have to second that. All three of us have seen a lot of terrible things given our line of work, but (and I'm only speaking for myself here) being stuck in this coin is one of the worst things Ive ever had to endure.

Runaan: My thoughts exactly. When you're encased in a few millimetres of metal, it takes away a lot, if not all, of the freedom you had. On top of that, you are subjeced to reliving every moment you have that you've tried to forget. All the anger, sadness, shame. It all comes back, and the magic in the coin forces you to relive it over and over.

Tiadrin: It's foul. It's cruel. And it's not something I would wish upon anybody. Not even the dark mage that put us here.

Lain: Time passes diffrently, as well. So it may seem like you've been in there for hours but, for all you know, it could be ten years, or even a few minutes!

Runaan: Honestly. And there really is no way of telling the time. You just slowly waste away as you are continually sumerged in the anguish of your past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one guys!  
> boop asked: Tiadrin and Lain, what was you guys wedding like?

Lain: Hehe. Ethari's mechanical doves that fellon you head during the ceremony.

Tiadrin: *facepalm* And you stepping all over my feet when we danced. 

Lain: Ah yes. Not my finest moment.

Tiadrin: In all seriousness though, it really was beautful.

Lain: Agreed. I believe you humans have a movie called 'Prince of Egypt'? Our wedding was rather like that. It was a bit smaller, but one can never go wrong with good food, good company, and wonderful dancing. Although, I'm pretty sure everyone there was thinking along the lines of, "Thank the moon they're finally married." At least, If the looks we got were any indication.

Tiadrin: I know for a fact tha at least Runaan was. He told me outright.

Lain: Aye, sounds about right for him. Do you remembr how long it took us to decide who got to walk down the isle?

Tiadrin: *groan* How could I forget? You insisted for weeks that it was only proper for me to walk. He refused to let me escape the basic traditions of a common elf!

Lain: So we walked together.

Tiadrin: Lain, love, while we're here, should we tell them about Runaan's little misshap at the reception?

Lain: *grinning madly* Oh yes. By the moon, yes. See, It was near the end of the banquet. Tia had already shot her arrow and all that-

Tiadrin: It's a moonshadow elf thing.

Lain: Yeah. And I was just about to toss her betrothal band into the crowd.

Tiadrin: Mind you, the band is supposed to go to one of the young, unmarried girls at the party.

Lain: Exactly. But see, when I launched it, my aim was a bit...ah...off.

Tiadrin: *smirking*It flew straight at Runaan's head. 

Lain: *barely containing laughter* Indeed it did. Well, you know Runaan's assassin-y relfexes and hiw attuned they are. As soon as Ethari called fo him to watch out, he turned and-*bursts out in uncontrollable laughter*

Tiadrin: *looking at incapacitated husbamd in amusement* Runaan caught it, obviously. When he looked down at what exactly he had caught, however, he was quite mortified to see the band in his hand. 

Runaan: It was mortifying.

Lain: Your face was amazing!

Tiadrin: Lain, much as he is doing right now, ended up laughing so hard, he tripped and ripped my wedding gown.

Lain: It looked brilliant.

Tiadrin: It still ripped! And the spot almosT went up to my thigh! I'm sorry if that isn't something I want my friends and family seeing!

Lain: It added to the 'Moonshadow warrior' vibe your outfit gave off. And the boquet with metal flowers mixed into the real ones was absolutely stunning!

Tiadrin *blushing a bit* Oh, be quiet.

Lain: *kisses cheek* It's true. You looked (and still look) beautiful.

Tiadrin: *rolls eyes with fond smile* Well now, as much as we would love to go into a full play by play of our wedding, that would take all night. So we'll just leave you with that, shall we?

Lain: The rest, I suppose, you can leave to the imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PersephoneHalcyonWing asked: Amaya, I know this might be painful to ask but, after the Trual of the Light, did Janai help after that? Didn't see what happened. And what did you think of Zym when you first saw him when you and Janai got to the Storm Spire?

Gren: Hello there, Commander Gren here! I'll translate for Amaya for you in case you can't read sign language.

Amaya: *via gren*Yes. I am not one to beat around the bush when it comes to answering questions so, yes. She helped me a lot. I actually think this was where we really began to develop a closer relationship because she allowed me to see more vulnerability in her, and I in myself. The Trial of the Light, as I assume you know, forced me to look into blinding light for an amount of time I still do not fully know. It was bad enough to have to endure the scorching pain, but the fact that the light slowly began to blind me was even more terrifying. I’m deaf, so sight is the last sense I have that really allows me to defend the border to my fullest potential. It is my duty and my privilege to defend the human kingdoms from harm and protect those within them. As the light slowly took away that sight, I was afraid. I am not ashamed to admit that. Being deaf and not able to hear all the sounds my friends and family are privy to is bad enough, but being deprived of sight! That would mean that, not only would I have to resign as General over the breach, but my ability to register and appreciate the things around me would be limited to touch alone. And there are some things that you cannot simply touch to fully love and admire. I’m not sure how, but Janai seemed to understand this and was able to help me a lot. She even had one of the clerics in Lux Aurea make a sort of healing potion that restored my sight faster than it would have come back if I had let it naturally return. I was very touched and am grateful to this day for what she did for me. 

As for the young dragon prince, Zym. At first I, like most people, I assume, found him extremely cute. I must agree he has the most adorable eyes I have ever seen in a baby animal of any species (though, between you and me, young Callum comes very close). After the initial impression, however, I had mixed feelings. After all, this was the dragonling that would end the ages-old feud between elves and humans and the bloodshed that came with it. However, I was completely aware that this was the son of the dragon that killed my sister. I would be lying if there wasn’t a small bit of resentment towards him for that. 

Unfortunately, it is extremely hard to hate Zym for any respectable amount of time, so I found my feelings giving way to affection very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PersephoneHalcyonWing asked (er...or, I guess said): Amaya, I got another one, during the Battle for the Storn Spire, after mutated Prince Kasef threw you and Janai caught you, did you see how pissed off Janai was when she went berserk like that? I think she likes ya! Also, what did you think of Queen Zubeia when you first saw her and when she and Zym were reunited?

Amaya: *looks over at Janai who is giving her best "don't you dare" glare* *smirks* I did actually. I looked back as Soren led me away, wanting to make sure she was alright. Well, I suppose I needn't have worried as she was doing a fantastic job on her own. I definitely learned the hard way that one does not simply mess with a sunfire elf in full sun warrior form. She was truly a sight to behold. As for her liking me, I would hope so. She is my girlfriend, after all. It would be extremrly embarassing if she didn't, not to mention awkward ;)

Now, Queen Zubeia. I admit, I wasn't quite sure what to make of her before she woke. She was large, intimidating, and previously espoused to Tunder, the king of the dragons who killed Sarai. By now, I had two opinions on dragons. The kind careful, and good dragons like Zym, versus vicious, dangerous killers like Thunder. I hoped Zubeia would act more like her son, but I did not let mtself get my hopes up. Those thoughts were very quickly banished though. Despite her great size, there was, and still is, a certain soft beauty and calm aura around her that filled the entirety of the Storm Spire from the moment she first awoke. And she was so gentle to Zym, so kind and loving, as a mother should be. It was very heartwarming. The fact that she also seemed happy that there were both elves and humans working together, and not angry was alsoanother big plus in my book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheElvenRealm asked: This is a question for Runaan and Ethari-How did you two meet, and what happened afterward to make you guys a thing?

Runaan: Ahhh, now that is a thrilling tale, isn't it? Do you want to tell this one, my heart. You always seem to remember it better than I.

Ethari: Of course. You know I love telling this story. *smiles* You see, when we first met, I actually rather got on Runaan's nerves. I was, what did you say to Tiadrin and Lain, love?

Runaan: I said that I found him unproffesional and unorganized in his craft. Not to mention immature.

Ethari: Right. That was it. But I was, and still am, the only smith in the Silvergrove, so he had no choice but to request my services for weapons mending, blade reforging, and other such things. Mind you, he tried his level best to get Tiadrin and Lain to do it whenever he could, and it seemed to work most days.

Runaan: Those arrows really were my downfall, weren't they?

Ethari: Indeed they were. But what a marvelous fall it's been, eh? *soft smile* Anyways, yes. There was one day a few months after we were first aquainted that Runaan had a particularily brutal training session which resulted in the loss of half his arrows and a broken string. He came into my workshop and told me what he wanted, and I gave it to him. When I asked if he simply wated a standard longbow string, I remember he kind of looked at me for a minute with the most hilarious expression of genuine confusion and then asked, "Is there really a difference in strings?"

Runaan: You were so offended by that. He sort of gasped and started going into this long-winded explaination about lengths, thicknesses, and materials for bowstrings and didn't stop for probably twenty minutes.

Ethari: Well, you know how I get about my craft!

Runaan: I do indeed, moonlight. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. As you went on and aon about string material and crafstmanship, I no longer saw you as a frazzled, unorganized tinker, but as a confident and talented smith who cared deeply for his craft. It was, I admit now, extremely endearing.

Ethari: And I'm sure my dashing good looks were helpful as well ;)

Runaan: Don't flatter yourself....But yes. There was that too.

Ethari: I figured. Anyway, we became very good friends after that. It took about a year for that to develope into more, however. Eventually, Runaan came and confessed his feelings in a very awkward but adorable situation that I will leave undisclosed for now, seeing as my husband is glaring daggers at me and I value my life. We both formally agreed to court after that though, so it had the desired effect.

Runaan: And thank the moon it did. I don't think my reputation nor my dignity would have recovered from the shame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. This is a fun question. Blue_Food_Godess asked: Psst, Ethari, I know you said Runaan didn't want you to say, but can you really quietly tell us how awkward was Runaan when he confessed his love for you? Please? You can whisper so he doesn't hear.

Ethari: *laughs long and hard* What a devilish question! Well, I don't usually like to go against my husband's back for anything, but since you asked so politely and since he's currently out training with Rayla, I suppose I could tell you real quick here. *beckons you over* Come closer though, I don't want anyone overhearing and tipping Runaan off. Ready? You promise not to tell anyone I told you? Good. Well, it was about a year after we became friends, as I already said, and I was in the forge working on a new prototype for Lain. He came into the shop looking rather frazzled and I was surprised. 

Now, you must understand that Runaan was not half as collected as he is now. Anyone who didn't know him well would say otherwise, but Tiadrin, Lain, and I knew. So, the moment he walked in, standing all stiff and rigged, I knew something was up. But I let him do his thing. I watched amusement as he tried desperately to say whatecer was on his mind. It took a bit, but after five minutes of "Ethari I...well I...I have done some thinking and [insert half formed idea]" and various forms of " It would be my pleasure if you would allow me to [insert slighty inaudible thing]", I got the general gist of what he was trying to say. Of course, I was a tad bit shocked. I hadn't though the great assassin Runaan would fancy anyone. But, just as I was about to save my poor friend further torment and ask him myself, he blurted out, rather hastily, "Would you like to join me on a walk?" I remember standing in stunned silence as Runaan waited nervously for my answer. It seemed unreal that he genuinely wanted to court me. It took me quite some time to find my voice, but I was able to manage a nodd. After that, we agreed to start courtship, and-

Runaan: *from afar* Ethari, we're back!

Ethari: -and I guess you'll just have to fill in the blanks yourself, won't you? ;) *leaves to greet Runaan and Rayla*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom_Squirrel said: Since Janai is already here, I would like to ask her a question: Since the first time I saw you in heat being mode, I wondered if your armor is somewhat magic, because shouldn't armor melt or deform when exposed to extreme heat? For example, Amaya's armor got burn marks after she tackled you down. Not just the gloves, but the breastplate as well.

Janai: Yes and no. My armour (the metal at least) was specially forged by sunfire ironsmiths in Lux Aurea. It was made from the finest sunforge iron and allows me to use my heat being mode without burning or melting off me. So, in that sense, the answer is no. But, that still leaves the fabric doesn't it? You may notice that the hem and center part of my tunic is incribed with runes. These offer a special protection so that I won't burn away my clothes in combat. Nothing remotely frightening or intimidating about that, is there? But, nonetheless, in this aspect, the answer would be yes, so it is really a mix of both magic and not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M&MsareBetter asked: To the Moonfam, baby Rayla reveal. Reactions and thoughts are welcomed. And Tiadrin accidents happen but this may have been planned. Catch my drift?

Runaan: Now thy're starting to ask personal questions.

Ethari: It's alright, my shade. They're just curious. It was...a shock, to say the least. We were happy to take in Rayla, but...

Runaan: The betrayal of her parents was certainly a devistating blow.

Ethari: Yes. But I suppose you'd rather hear about what it was like to raise Rayla, hm? Well, It was exciting and different, as she was not our blood child, but also fun and humbling.

Runaan: And frustrating. You forgot frustrating, my light. Frustrating and challenging, but...yes. Also rewarding and wonderful. Rayla was, as I beleive you humans put it, a "salty" child. She didn't like to follow rules directly. Always had a word or two to say bout it, didn't she?

Ethari: Aye. That she did. I can remember once she came home from a trip to the forest covered in what looked like an attempt at a leaf dress and Runaan asked her what in the moon's name she was wearing. Do you remember whar she said, Runaan?

Runaan: Vividly. She was only a few seasons old, mind you, and, serious as could be, replied, "Clothes."

Ethari: *chuckling* Well, she wasn't wrong.

Runaan: No. Fortunately for her, she wasn't. 

Ethari: She does have a serious side though.

Runaan: Oh yes, of course. Even from her younest years she was extremely dedicated to her training. She used to find all sorts of sticks and sharp rocks and tools to practice with. She knew the path she wanted to take and she was very serious about that.

Ethari: And Adoraburr hunting. She took that very seriously. 

Runaan: By the moon, yes. We learned very quickly not to disturb or disrupt Rayla while she was on the hunt for Adoraburrs. It...did not end well. For either party.

Ethari. No. No it did not. Well, I suppose before we got, Tiadrin, would you like to adress the final comment in this?

Tiadrin: Certainly, if only to say I fell that you know something I don't and I'm suspicious now.

Ethari: As am I, Tia. As am I


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idontknowmanijustlikereading asked: To everyone that were present at the battle of the storm spire:  
> What was the first thought that went through your head when Aanya showed up with reinforcement? (Mostly want Janais thoughts cause I doubt she knew that Aanya was queen at that age)

Callum: Oh! Oh! Can I go first? I haven't answered any questions yet!

Rayla: Go ahead, Callum.

Callum: Yes! Okay, so I, personally, was pretty relieved. I mean, obviously since Kasef probably would have killed me me if she hadn't gotten there when she did. So, yeah. Shout out to her for that.

Ezran: Yeah! And, no offense everyone, but we were loosing prety badly, and Aanya's forces really helped even out the score. I was kind of surprised to see her there though. I had met her a few time when she was still princess, and when she was crown princess with her regent. I hadn't heard about her corronation yet, so that was kind if a shock, but I was definitely happy to see her.

Soren: See, you guys are all happy, and that's good and all, but me? Let's be real here, my first thought was 'why are there arrows raining from te sky?' Like, come on, don't tell me you noticed her right away.She was on a hill!

All: *facepalm*

Amaya: *via Callum* I agree with everyone here (except Soren). It was a huge releif to see the Queen Aanya and her forces coming to our aid. I'm not sure we would have won without her.

Janai: Yes. It was extremely fortunate. I must say though, I wasn't quite sure what to think at first. It was more than a small shock to see a child leading an army and I wondered, apon first sight, when the true leader of the army would come forward. In Lux Aurea, we make sure to keep eligible and experienced leaders (usually of an older age) in our posittions of command, so it was strange and shocking to see. She proved herself very quickly and I was very soon able to see her capability as a leader and a warrior. She is a brave and noble girl well befitting of her status in society. I respect her for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom_Squirrel said: To Janai(again): First of all, thank you so much for answering my question. :) I have two others if you wouldn't mind.  
> 1\. Did you always want to earn the title of "Golden Knight" and is it something every sunfire soldier can acheive, or is it only for royalty?  
> 2\. How did you figure out you could enter heat being mode? I heard it's a somewhat rare ability.

Janai: Yes. Since I was a small elfling, I dreamed of acheiving the rank og Golden Knight. It is the hghest rank a Sunfire warrior can acheive, but extremely difficult to earn. Only those with superior prowess and courage in battle, one who can protect their insmen as well as their land, can acheive it. But it is possible for anyone to earn it. Your social standing does not matter to Sunfire elves, only our courage and strength in battle.

As for my heat being mode, I did not realize I had the gift (because it is, indeed, very rare) until I was what you humans would consider a "teenager". I had been newly promoted to general of the Sunfire forces, and was extremely angry with myself for not being able to be the leader I was expected to be. There had been a mild skirmish with a tribe of Tidebound elves and I made some tactical errors that near doomed our troops. Afterward, I had decided I needed to get better, to train harder, so I did. I poured over ancient tombes and practiced tactic after tactic until I was sore. But, in the heat of my training, my anger came up tenfold and I began to feel hotter and hotter the more I thought about it. Only when my skin felt like it was melting off me did I realize I had unknowingly transitioned into heat being mode. I did not, unfortunately, have the same armour I have today, and it had nearly burned off me completely by the time I got to my chambers. After I realized I could do it, however, I had some of Lux Aurea's best smiths make my new armour and I spent the next several seasons figuring out how to control my heat being mode.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brishke requested: Amaya's (and anybody else's if you want) thoughts on Rayla and her relationship with Callum.

Amaya: *via Gren* I feel like it would be really hypocrytical if I wasn't okay with it, seeing as I'm dating an elf as well. I was a bit doubtful at first, of course. Beyond the fact that she is an elf, she attempted to kill Ezran and succeded in killing Harrow.

Gren: I mean, technically, it was the other elves. Not her.

Amaya: *waves it off* *via Gren* The intent was still there. Once it was made clear that she didn't kidnap the princes, however, and had actually been a loyal friend to them, I was able to somewhat forgive her. I haven't completely forgotten, but it's clear Callum likes her a lot and cares for her deeply, as does Rayla for him, so I approve. If she does hurt him though, the consequences will not be good. 

Ezran: Personally, I like it. It's...kinda weird seeing Callum with a girlfriend, but they make eachother happy, so that's good!

Soren: I'm just not quite sure how the step prince ended up with a stabby, killy girlfriend like her. I mean, seriously, you usually worry for the girl in the relationship, but with Callum, I worry more for him. If he happens to make Rayla mad (and he probably because that's just who he is), she could kill him. No contest, no mercy, just... Zip! One slash of the knives and he'd be dead. Not like me. She wouldn't stand a chance against me.

Callum: Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Soren.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PersephoneHalcyonWing asked: Hey Janai, what were your thoughts about seeing Queen Zubeia waking up ad reuniting with Zym? And what were your thoughts of when Amaya was signing to Callum? I mean, she really said/signed, 'She thinks I'm cute but won't admit it yet'?! I do admit, that's pretty adorable!

Janai: I am always loyal to the dragon queen, and her illness along with the death of Avizandum, was a devistating blow to all Xadians, so it was absolutey wonderful to see her wake up at all. But then to see her reunite with her son after almost an entire season without him? It was my honor and privilege to be able to witness it.

Now, let us address Amaya's hand speech, sign lanuage, you called it? Did she really say that I thought she was "cute"? How embarassing.

I mean, we're dating, but it is still embarassing.

I will not pretend I do not feel any attraction to her. She is a brave and honorable warrior whose skills match even my own. She is as powerful as she is beautiful, but she also understands loss and helped me a lot after the death of my sister. Whatever there is between us, be it friendship or something more, has come to be an important bond in my life, no matter how much I deny it (don't go telling Amaya that though, or she will be insufferable).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AzekiaXVI said: To Claudia- How do you feel about Callum and Rayla?

Claudia: Well, Callum's my friend, so of course I like him! But the elf, she's kinda creepy and moonshadow-y and I don't really- Oh. Wait. You meant, like what do I think about them being together? Hmm. Well, I personally am not sure what he sees in her, but if she likes him, and he likes her, I hope he's happy. I mean, guess it maks sense that he chose her over me, seeing as she's not the one who manipulated him, then used dark magic to try an chain him up and forcibly bring him back to Katolis and I...am.

And, hey! Who knows, maybe one day he'll forgive me, and leave her. One day. Maybe not, but you never know. *shrugs*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AzekiaXVI also said: To Viren and Aaravos- What do you think about Callum getting the sky arcanum?

Viren: Hm. It was certainly...unexpected. I have come to know Callum to be, er, how shall I say this? Incompetent? In all manners of activity. To think that someone of that skill level could acheive any sort of ability in the feild of magic with, or without a primal stone is truly remarkable. Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would have though you a fool, but the evidence stands thus and, for that, the prince has my...ehem...respect, however minimal that may be.

Aaravos: The human prince has acheived something no one else of his kind has been able to. He intrigues me. I will certainly be watching him; perhaps he can be of use to me in the future.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staqualin said: A question for Soren- Do you write poems in your free time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, scribe's note to make the haiku coming up more meaningful. There is a podcast called the Hot Brown Morning Potion Podcast (it's amazing. Check it out) in which the hosts do an interview with Jesse Inocalla. At the end (from abt 13 mins to the end) they ask him questions as Soren. One if these is what kind if elf he likes best and he answers by going ino an explaination about the sparkly elves before deciding that the red sparkly ones , aka Sunfire elves, are the best.
> 
> Now, on with the questions: XD

Soren: Ya know, I used to not cause that's, like, not super macho, ya know? But after the whole backbreking dragon incident, I realized how much talent had! I couldn't let all that go to waste! So now I do, and I'm even thinking of compiling a book of peoms! "The Epic Book of Awesome Poems and Stuff!" Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Anyway, I just finished one about Callum's elf friend Rayla. Here, I'll read it to you. *clears throat*

"Stabby elf girl, 

doesn't sparkle like the other elves.

Kinda dissapointed, bro."

Pretty great, right? ;) It's probably my best work so far.

Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I've got some battle-y war stuff to do right now, then we have dinner and some super important planning stuff, so I gotta go now. Keep it real though, guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful PersephoneHalcyonWing has asked our crew yet another wonderful question: Hey Callum, after Zubeia woke up, did you tell her and Ibis about Rayla's parents staying and trying to protect Zym's egg? I get the feeling they need to know that's why Zym is alive because of Rayla's parents staying and protecting him when he was in his egg, and the didn't run like the others in the Dragonguard.

Callum: Sweet! I get to answer another question! Honestly, I...eheh...I haven't really thought about it? Now that you mention it though, that'll probably be a good thing to do, huh? Cause then we can help get them unghosted, as well as Rayla when all this is over. And, Rayla's parents totally deserve that kind of honor. Did you all see how cool her dad was with his awesome whippy, staffy sword thingy?! And her mom taking on Viren BY HERSELF after he attacked Rayla's dad?! They were amazing! XD You know what? I'm going to go get Rayla and do that right now! Thanks! *runs off yelling Rayla's name*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PersephoneHalcyonWing just pumping out the questions! X"D This time the question is: Janai, what was going through your head when that mutated Prince Kasef threw Amaya and you caught her? I get the feeling you were NOT HAPPY at all, and judging from your reaction, mutated Prince Kasef should NOT have messed with your woman, huh?

Janai: I think 'not happy' is almost too mild a phrase. In Sunfire culture, we have very deep loyalty towards our loved ones and comrades in arms. To me, Amaya is both. She means more than I will ever admit to me, and is a faithful sister in arms. So when I saw what happened, how that attack left her, I knew I could not let that stand. Justice had to be dealt there, and it was. No one, I repeat, no one, is allowed to hurt those I love and get away with it. Especially with Khessa's loss so fresh in my mind, the thought of loosing Amaya as well was unbearable.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staqualin said: I have another question xD This time for Runaan, Ethari, Tiadrin and Lain: What was Rayla like when she was little? Was she shy, naughty...?

Lain: *bursts out in uncontrollable laughter* Shy? By the moon, no! She was the most outgoing, thrill-seeking elfling I've ever seen in my entire life! And that includes me!

Tiadrin: Well, at least we know where she gets it from, but naughty? Every elfling has there moments, but I wouldn't say she was more so than the others.

Ethari: I think if I had to choose one word to describe Rayla as an elfling, I would say wild. She was always up to one thing or another, be it running around with Lain's polearm, or hiding adoraburrs in Runaan's hair when she thought he was sleeping. She also loved going out to watch Runaan train. Sometimes, she would even find a couple good sticks and pretend to practice with him.

Runaan: I woould also say she was quite sarcastic and sassy. Even from a young age. She always had to have the last word.

Lain: And often, she did. I remember once when we were going to the Winter's Turn festival and I yelled for her to hurry. I said something along the lines of, "Come on, young lady, we need to go!" And do you know how she replied? Completely straight faced, she grabbed her boots, ran out the door, and said, "Right away, old man."

Ethari: Ah, yes. I remember that! You told us about it that night and you could barely speak from laughter.

Runaan: I make my point.

Tiadrin: A wild personality and a sharp tounge. Sounds like someone else we know *smirks*

Lain: Why, Tia! Who in Xadia could you possibly be referring to?!

Runaan: You, Lain.

Lain: *smacks Runaan's arm* I knew that! I was being sarcastic, Runaan.

Runaan: Could have fooled me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virenisagoodguydoingabadthing said:A question for Ibis where is sky magic strongest?

Ibis: I suppose that has two answers, in a way. There is the specific climate and condition in which sky magic is strongest, whcih would, obviously, be a storm. Of course, he answer you are looking for is probably what location sky magic it strongest. Well, that is simple. The sky nexus, of course! In this case, the Storn Spire is the nexus as well as the home of the dragon queen. I imagine that is why the human mage was able to so easily master my mage wing spell, seeing as he was at the heart of the sky arcanum.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom_Squirrel made the wonderful inquiry of Amaya and Janai in private: Uhm... it's more like a request, if you would allow it... I'm a little (a lot) worried about Soren...You see, he kind of lost a sister to Viren too. I think he's hurting underneath... I think it's not healthy if he deals with it alone. So could you two keep an eye on him? You know, since you know how it feels... I mean, I know Claudia is not dead but...  
> Sorry if this is too personal or something, I don't want to upset you!

Amaya: *signing* It's beautiful that you care so much for him. Thank you.

Janai: Of course we will help him. No one should have to go through that greif alone, even they are a human (if he wants help, that is)

Amaya: *signing as she walks over to Soren* I think you're going soft, Janai.

Janai: *scoffs* I don't think so. *sits down beside Soren*

SCRIBE'S NOTE: So, I'm actually not sure what was said after that. It was clear they were having a deeply personal moment that I had no place intruding on, so I decided to keep my distance and go train with Rayla instead. Boom_Squirrel, you will be happy to know that I did overhear Soren thanking Janai and Amaya a bit later for what they said, and he hasn't seemed quite so sad inside lately. I think they are taking very good care of him, don't worry. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowey, guys! I did NOT expext this! 700 reads already?! WHaT??!! Thank you all so much!! XD  
> But this was merely a test, a stater, if you will. I am now branching out and making this a series! From here on out there's going to be a new book for each character/group of characters, ssend in your questions, and I will divide them into the new books as we go! XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what I said earlier, but keeping this all in one place is just easier. So, on that note, my friend (who doesn't have an ao3 account) asked: Aaravos, how do you feel about being called Viren's "little bug pal"?

Aaravos: Why I feel honored. After all, it's not every day you are as important to someone as their "little bug pal". Quite flattering.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylaraine1993 asked: Callum I have a question only you can answer, what does dark magic feel like compared to primal magic?

Callum: Oh man. Uhumm...this is a hard question. Honestly, it's so hard to put both those feelings onto words, I don't know how well I can answer, but I'll do my best.

I guess dark magic feels...evil. Like iI'm taking something that isn't mine. It feels like theres a sort of...guilt, almost? A kind of dark energy that weighs you down and taints your conscience. It just feels dark and I don't like that feeling. Primal magic, on the other hand, feels like I'm working alongside the arcanum or using it as a guidline, whereas dark magic feels like I'm working against it. It feels good and almost calming, as if I were developing a connection with the arcanum and all those tie to it. It definitely feels powerful, like dark magic does, but it is a noble kind of power, not an evil kind. One that encourages me to help create, not destroy. Does that answer your question?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeanaBanana said: This one is for Callum and Raya. At what point did you realise you love eachother?

Callum: Honestly, I think I realalized I liked Rayla when she stood up to Sol Regem for me and she said all those nice things about me just so we could pass together. She didn't have to do that. She could have taken the egg back herself and become a hero, but she didn't. She wanted me to go with her. And I realized that she was so much more than I had ever given her credit for. It wasn't until she kissed me at the oasis that I realzed what those feelings were though. Immediately after we agreed to never talk about it, I knew I'd made a mistake and...hehe...well, you saw how that turned out.

Rayla: Callum....that was... *kisses his cheek* That was sweet. Now, I know I first realized it about when you did. At the oasis. In moonshadow culture, and especially as assassins, we're not really super big on showing emotion. But then Callum gave that beautiful speech and said things about me that I didn't even believe were true I wasn't used to that kind of thing, but I knew I felt something different when I was around Callum versus, say...Ezran. Somehow, I knew what that was, and I knew that felt right. So I kissed him.

Callum: *teasing* And it backfired.

Rayla: For about a day. Then you got over yourself and kissed me.

Callum: It still backfired.

Rayla: *exhasperated sigh* It worked out in the end, didn't it?

Callum: *Grabs Rayla's hand* *kisses her* Yeah. It did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moonlight said: To Viren how did you and all of your army get to Xadia so fast, and, also, what did Claudia do to bring you back after you fell?

Viren: Magic is an extraordinary thing, you see, and many impossible tasks can be made possible with it. To hasten the advance of the kingdoms' armies, I had but to cast a simple speed enchantment on them to allow them to walk twice as fast as a normal man.This, paired with their already stisfying speed, was-

Soren: Plot holes. He means plot holes.

Viren: *evil glare* Thank you, Soren. That will be all. As for how Claudia brought me back. Well, the full details, I do not know, but I am aware of what it takes to preform such a spell. There is a certain balance to it, an idea that one cannot cheat death eithout the sacrafice of another. You do understand that there were many soldiers around who would not have aroused immefiate suspicion if they wete to...dissapear, yes? Good. Then let's leave it at that, shall we?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M&MsareBetter asked: Tiadrin, what was everyone's reaction to you announcing you were pregnant?

Tiadrin: *laughing* Oh, I got so many wonderful reactions! Lain outright fainted from the shock. It took almost fifteen minutes for him to come to, and another ten before he could actually say anything about it! After that, we told Ethari and Runaan. Ethari was delighted and went on this mad little rant about cradles and toys, and the different types of nappies, and other such things. It was very sweet. Runaan kind of got this blank, but still slightly amazed look and didn't say anything for almost an hour. Ethari told me that, when they got home though, he paced around for another two hours talking about safety and how we were going to raise the child and be on the dragon guard and anything related to our elfling's safety. It was rather touching. Ethari said he had never seen poor Runaan so worked up about anything! XD Of course, the village was helpful as well, providing clothes snd fruniture for her, as well as providing meals for us when Rayla was first born.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylaraine1993 asked: Does Ez want to try to connect with the earth primal I bet he is very close already maybe a hairs breath away

Me: Hm, I dunno. What do you think, Ez?

Ezran: You know, I'm not sure. Maybe? I mean, it took Callum a really long time to connect to the sky primal, and he had already done sky magic before. I guess I could try it, but I've never even done earth magic (unless you count talking to animals) so I feel like the process would be a bit harder for me. Also, I don't really want to go into a dark magic coma to connect to an arcanum. That doesn't sound fun. On the other hand, it would be really helpful to have two human mages in the fight against Viren. And I can use it to help my people back at home! I'm really not sure. I would have to think about it a lot more before I decided.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie_Is_Alive said: A question for Runaan and Ethari: Have you ever thought about adopting a kid?

Ethari: ...

Runaan: Well now, I can't say we have. We certainly considered Rayla our daughter, but the fact remains that she is still Lain and Tiadrin's. Of course, If we were to consider it, we would have to take into account our occupations; being an assassin is not a preferable occupation when raising an elfling. Too many opportunities for loss and heartache. And, as for Ethari, I suppose haveing a child around the hot mechanics of the forge would not be advisable. 

Ethari: Definitely not. But you know, it would be quite the adventure to raise a child of our own. Potty training, New Moon angst, all the good things we had with Rayla. :D

Runaan: *shudders* Ugh, the New Moon phase was not my favorite. It was always "I am the shadow" this, and "I am already dead" that. And the EYELINER! Don't get me started on the eyeliner!

Ethari: *pats shoulder* You had a hard time with that, didn't you, love?

Runaan: You have no idea.

Ethari: *smiles* So, I guess your answer, Angie, is no, we haven't thought about it. And I'm not sure we will, seeing as it might kill Runaan

Runaan: I don't know what you're talking about.


	28. Whaaaaaatttt??!?!?!!!

Holy mother of Merlin, guys! 1k reads already??? 0w0

Thank you all sososooo much for all the love and support and especially for all the awesome questions! Special shout out to PersephoneHalcyonWing, who asked so many amazing questions, and Blue_Food_Godess for starting us on this journey! I honestly wasn't sure how well this was going to go, but you guys have made this so amazing for me and all the characters ;) 

Callum: Thanks guys!!! &)

Ezran: Yeah! Thank you!

Rayla: Thanks to everyone!

Runaan: …

Ethari: Runaan, say thank you.

Runaan: *sighs*Thank you.

Ethari: Thanks lads! 

Soren: Aw yeah! Thanks a ton, guys!

Claudia Awwwww, you guys are all too sweet! Thank you! <3

Aaravos: I have rather enjoyed this human game.

Viren: …

Amaya: *waves and smiles*

Janai: Thank you. 

Tiadrin: Thank you so much!

Lain: Yeah! This was fun! Thanks, everyone! XD

Thanks again, lads! Stay epic! ;D


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylaraine1993 asked: Callum what does it feel like having wings? I bet they would be good for hugs and to keep warm when camping

Callum: It's reallyy nice actually. Very convenient to have wings at your disposal to, ya know, run errands and do long distance stuff. And, Rayla likes to have me snuggle her with them when she's sad. It's like her own personal feather blanket and she loves it! XD And then,sometimes we go up to the top of the spire to watch the stars, and eventually she gets all sleepy and cuddly and stuffs her face in the feathers. It's absolutely adorable, though she'll never admit that she does it ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PersephoneHalcyonWing said: Okay, this one is part of a series of questions for everyone but Viren, Aaravos, and Claudia, if you all heard the rumors of a great waterfall at the end of the world where thr north wind meets the western sea, being the ancestrl home of all dragons even thousands of undiscovered species, but it's being guarded by a female Archdragon of the sky: the Dragon King's sister: whose name is Rhaenyra ans she is even bigger and more powerful than her brother was and she's been so busy protecting the Caldera tha she hasn't herd about the Battle for theStorm Spire and the return of her nephew, would you ask Queen Zubeia to accompany you to the Caldera since this is the sister of her mate?

Callum: We've been thinking abput that lately. It would be a huge leg up in the war to have a powerful sky archdragon on our side. We're actualy thinking of sending out a party to go find her soon.

Ezran: Yep! Me, Callum, Aunt Amaya, and the sunfire elf Janai are planning on going.

Rayla: I'm staying behind to watch Zym.

And I'm in charge of battle training! *swings sword around a few times*

Amaya: *via Callum*Although, now that I think about it, it would probably be best to have either Zym or Queen Zubeia come with us. Archdragons are not easy to bargan with. If she had proof we really didn't mean any harm, we might have a better chance of persuading her.

Soren: Oh yeah! Then we'll have big bad fire breathing dragon army to take out the bad guys!

Janai: Not to mention the queen would be able to lead us exactly where we need to go. It increases our time and heightens the possibility of our sucess.

Ezran: But what about Zym?! He needs to pend time with his mother so she can teach him! He needs her here! There's still so much he needs to learn about being a dragon. More than just flying!

Callum: It'll be fine, Ez'. We'll be back soon, and we'll still have plenty of time for Zym to learn.

Ezran: *sighs* Promise?

Callum: Promise.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took longer than usuall! It took forever to find Aaravos! Anyway, Kaylaraine1993 said: I have one for Aaravos: What did you do during all your spare time during your lockdown? I mean, yeah, you had your books, but they only last so long I gues...

Aarvos: Yes. The books and tomes do seem to loose their splendor after a while, don't they? The interestinng thing is, while I am aware days are passing in the mirror, I have no recollection of what I have done each day whatsoever, so I can read my books and practice spells as many times as I want without getting tired of them. It is as if my mind is wiped clean at the end of the day. I suppose that is to avoid any...suspicious activity I might be inclined to get up to. Though why the Dragon King would think I would do such a thing is beyond me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from chapter 30, PersephoneHalcyonWing said: Okay, this is part 2: When you gus and Zubeia get to the Caldera and saw Rhaenyra fighting dragon hunters, killers and trappers (peope that want to harm and even kill dragons for sport or just for the thrill of it!) and Rhaenyra was badly wounded an looked like she needed serious some help, what would you guys do?

Amaya: *via Callum* We would need to take out the poachers first. No use helping the dragon if there are still people trying to hurt her.

Ezran: But then, obvipusly we would help her! We couldn't just leave her injured! That would be terrible!

Callum: And, if we helped her, that would give her a chance to see that the humans that are with us aren't bad. It would be a really smart diplomatic move, as well as just the right thing to do.

Janai: It would give her an opportunity to see the good in humans before we eask for her help and make it that much easier to get her to agree.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Continuing from last chapter, PersephoneHalcyonWing said: Okay, this is part 3, after helping Rhaenyra fight off the dragon hunters, killers and trappers, Rhaenyra leads you guys and Zubeia and into the ancestral home of all dragons (the Hidden World, and is a hidden dragon kingdom) and explains that for the last several years, she has been fighting a crazed madman/dark mage named Grimmel who believes it's the gods will for him to wipe out a race of dragons in the Hidden World known as the Night Furies, and it turns out Grimmel is the leader of the dragon hunters, killers and trappers. Rhaenyra then explains that the Night Furies are an endangered breed of dragons that she is very protective of. With only several hundred living in the Hidden World, she wants to make sure they are protected at all times, what would you guys do?

Janai: It's a noble cause, but we have our own problems to worry about. We wouldn't have time!

Ezran: No! We can't just leave them! You heard what PersephoneHalcyonWing said, this guy wants to wipe out an entire species of dragon! We can't just let that happen!

Callum: I'm with Ez'. This isn't someting we should just overlook. We'll definitely have to talk to the Queen, but I think we should help.

Janai: *to Amaya* Do you agree with them?

Amaya: *via Callum* I do. It fells right. And besides, if we can show her even further loyalty and kindness, she will want to help us more. Not to mention we'll get to know her better and really find out how best to persuade her.

Janai: *grumbles but agrees since she is outnumbered* I suppose you're right.

Amaya: *signing only to Callum* I'm always right. *Winks*


	34. I'm back guys!!

Hey everyone! Callum again. Blue is back from their trip! So feel free to ask anything your hearts desire cause now Blue can relay those to us for us to answer! We'll try to answer as fast as possible./p>


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Everyone's back from the quest PersephoneHalcyonWing sent us on, so here's the next question! Kaylaraine1993 said: Question for any elf why do you have horns and four fingers? I don't see any point.

Aaravos: I believe I am the only one knowledgable enough to accurately answer this question. Long ago, longer even than the wars between elves and humans, there were only humans. Now, few elves nowadays will agree tell you this because it is a shameful peice of history in most tribes, but I see it necessary to the story, so I tell you. One day, the most ancient archdragon, whose name has been lost over time, gifted the smallest and most favored clan of humans brilliant crowns in the shape of horns which were imbued with magic unlike anything humankind had ever seen. These humans were good, and used this magic for the benefit and wellfare of their people. As this new power strengthened, however, the other humans grew jealous and tried to steal the horn crowns. Knowing the consequences of allowing these relics to fall into the wrong hands, the archdragon found a new and better way to keep them safe. He fused the crowns onto the humans skulls permanently. The humans were grateful, for peace could now be acheived at last, but the small clan had been changed by the magic. Their ears were now slender and pointed, and they lacked both a toe and a finger on each hand and foot. Their senses and abilites were heightened far beyond even those of the most skilled warrior. The clan recognized that they were no longer like their brethren, and called themselves elves, thus creating the very beginnings of the human/elf divide.

So, no, human, they have no use. They're just the source of all our power and individuality. Nothing special.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, PersephoneHalcyonWings said: Hey, I almost forgot one. Sorry I haven't been around much, graduated on Saturday so I've been incredibly busy. Anyway, there is a fourth one and its a doozy: Guys, we've got some really bag news! Rhaenyra has fallen very sick and we believe it's Ilios poisoning, Ilios is a plant that is strong enough to kill an Archdragon even without that dreaded dark magic. Without an antidote, we will lose her in two weeks. Since Rhaenyra is the Queen, without her, the Hidden World will collapse in on itself, destroying everything and everyone in it. The only cure is some special gold and moon flowers on a distant island that have the power to heal an Archdragon that was poisoned with Ilios. She is very important to the survival of the Hidden World. What would you guys do?

Ezran: I swear right now, you guys. If you say we should just leave her-

Callum: Of course not! This is the queen of an entire civilization of dragons, that would be wrong to just let her die! We have to help her! We need to find these flowers! 

Amaya: *via Callum* We need to do everything in our power to stop this. I say we leave to find this special land right away.

Janai: But we do not know where it is. All we know is that these things are on some distant island. There are hundreds of "distant islands" in Xadia. We need to find out where that particular one is so that we can get the antidote as soon as possible.

Callum: She's got a point. Let me ask Zubeia, I bet she'll know!

A/N: Sorry guys! Unfortunately Zym chewed up the transcript for that conversation, so we'll have to skip ahead to when they are already on their way. :/

Ezran: *Desperately looking around on the island* C'mon you guys! Look harder! We only have a few days left!!

*high desperation levels*

*intense searching*

*higher desperation levels!!!! 0.0*

Amaya: *waves everyone over frantically* *via Callum* I found it!

THE FOLLOWING WAS RELAYED TO ME BY EZRAN AFTER THE FACT COS EVERYTHING JUST GOT TO CRAZY

Ezran: We were able to find the gold and moon flowers and make the antidote as we flew back, but Rhaenyra was already so weak that we thought it wouldn't work anyway. Luckily for us, Zubeia used some of he sky Archdragon magic to help revive her. I'm not sure what she did, but I'm happy she did it! 

Callum: Yeah. I was NOT looking forward to trying to relocate all those dragons before the hidden world caved in on itself.

Amaya: You can say that again.


	37. Welcome, new characters!!

Heyo!! It's Blue again! In honour of the semi-recent name reveal of the moonshadow assassin gang, I've decided to include them in this as well! I asked and, after much time jumping and bringing characters temporarily to life, they have agreed to join us! :D Yay!! They all still know that they did die and are back for the purpose of this book, though. So bear that in mind dX Now, without further Adieu, please Welcome the moonshadow assassins; Callisto, Ram, Skor, and Andromeda!!!!! XD XD *Cue prerecorded clapping* I would put a picture of all them on the page, but I have no idea how to embed images, so I'll just do this:   
Guys, describe yourselves!!

Callisto: Really? Right now? *sighs* Very well. You all probably know who I am already, but I'm the purple-clad elf Runaan is talking to in the tree at the beginning of the second episode of the first season.

Ram: I'm the devilishly handsome lad with the darkest skin and coolest purple armour ;)

Andromeda: Ram... -_-

Skor: Enough, Ram. *to you* Hello there. I'm the other elf in green. The one that has the small 'sharpener thingy' conversation with Rayla? Yes, that's me.

Andromeda: I suppose the only thing I really need to say is that I'm the girl. I'm also the only other with a different accent like Runaan.

Great! Thank you, you three! I hope that was enough for you readers and, if not, eh. You can look them up :/


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wakes up from my chair with a start* Wha- What? Another question? Oh, sorry. Okay, here we go then!
> 
> that_dorks_deceit_in_disguise asked:  
> Ez, what's your thoughts on Claudia? (What she did, her motives, her friendship with you and her in general)

Ezran: *blinks* Um...Well, it's a bit complicated now. I like Claudia a lot. She used to all sorts of fun things like read and do magic for me when I was really little and she was one of my favourite people to hang out with. Besides Callum, of course.

Now, it's a bit harder. I still think she is a very good person, but she helped her dad during the Battle for the Storm Spire and she used dark magic to kill a lot of people. That is definitely not something we can just forget. I don't want to think she's evil though. She did some bad things, yes, but I think she just has the wrong idea of what the right thing is. I mean, she never directly tried to hurt Callum or me or Rayla or any of my friends except when she was doing what her dad told her to do. And she was going to help us take Zym back to Xadia on the Cursed Caldera originally...er..I think. All of the bad stuff she did was because her dad told her to.

I guess, overall, I still like Claudia, I just feel kind of sad that she did the things she did. They weren't good and I hope she sees that what Viren is doing is wrong. Maybe she'll come help us then!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that_dorks_deciet_in_diguise has another question for us!  
> Aaravos(the sexy elf: hi hello yes I simp for your voice do other people you know like your voice too?

Aaravos: *blinks* Again, with the- *sighs* Am I truly that radiant? I've lost count off the sheer number of people who have called me "sexy" hot" or, Xadia forbid, "delicious". I do not believe I am a food item in any culture, elven or otherwise. Humans are such bizaar creatures.

In answer to your question, however, I once knew a noble and courageous human queen of Katolis who mentioned something about my having a very calming voice. But, sadly, for the most part people are very unappreciative of my voice and just myself in general. They don't seem to like me very much for some reason, though I haven't the _slightest clue_ why that might be.

Perhaps it was the whole 'conquering all of Xadia' thing I attempted a few centuries ago?


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again, guys! This time, TheStarfarer asked: If you are still taking questions I have one for everybody: If you found out everything you know is a lie, is fake, and that you yourself were fiction, what would you do?

Blue: Yes! We are indeed still taking questions, and hope to be doing so for a while yet! :D Now, onto the answers...

All: *blank stare*

Callum: Woah

Ezran: I've never thought of that before...

Runaan: Sounds like they know something we don't, to me.

Rayla: This is all hypothetical, right?

Claudia: I hope so.

Lain: It wouldn't really matter though, would it? We could just keep on living the way we did before we found out, right?

Aaravos: *annoyed* Why in Xadia are you all so caught up in this? Of _course_ it wouldn't matter. We have lived for centuries without this knowledge, and has it changed how we lived? Has it affected us in the slightest? No. The only thing this changes is our perspective on the world itself, and I daresay some people could use that.

Soren: Yeah, I guess. But, like, it'll still be kinda weird knowing there's a group of people someplace else that could, I dunno, just..off Callum at any moment.

Callum: Why me?!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that_dorks_deceit_in_disguise also asked: Claudia: drop your skincare routine sis,,,does it involve dark magic?

Claudia: *winks* Of course it does! How else would I get my Moon Phoenix Egg face cream up to the right consistency? You just can't get that same think but fluffy texture from hand-whipping it! But the illusion properties in the Phoenix energy is usually pretty good at making sure all the blemishes are out of sight so, really, that's all I use. *shrugs* I _do_ like drinking the cucumber water from Duran when I can get it as well!


	42. How'd I miss these guys??? T^T

K, hi, Blue here! *waves* Sooo, I just got the new TDP art book yesterday (it's lovely. Order it if you haven't) and I noticed I missed some amazing characters! How dare I?? To atone for my sin, I am adding them now!

-Sarai  
-Nyx  
-Ibis  
-Kazi  
-Ellia and Ava  
-Aanya  
-Kasef

There we go! :D


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marouanai_Madrid asked Runaan, Tiadrin, Ethari, and Lain: What do you think of Rayla and Callums relationship.

Ethari: Well, I don't know about these three, but I think it's wonderful. Callum is a top notch person (with a wonderfu sense of humour, I might add) and I can see how much he cares for her. And, really, if he makes her happy, then that's all I could ask for. *chuckles* And if he'll swap puns with me, that's even better.

Lain: I'm with Ethari. I don't know much about Callum, but he seems like a great guy who loves my daughter a lot. I heard he even jumped off the Storm Spire for her! If that isn't true love, I don't know what is!

Tiadrin: I have to be honest, it took a wee bit of getting used to. The idea of Rayla dating a human was something I never thought of, but, like Lain and Ethari said, Callum is a wonderful person. Definitely different than any humans I've ever come in contact with. And he has such a lovable and friendly demeanor, it was hard not to like him after a while.

Lain: Runaan has gone suspiciously silent.

Ethari: C'mon, love. I know you have things to say on the matter.

Runaan: *sighs* Well, as you can imagine, my opinions on humans are...less than friendly, I suppose you might say. So seeing Rayla in a romantic relationship with a human is certainly a tad bit unsettling.

Tiadrin: But...

Runaan: But, it is clear Rayla cares very much for him, and he does for her. Rayla's happiness is important to me, so if she loves him then...I suppose I can support it. Unless, of course, he does something to hurt her, in which case I will have something I need to do once I get out of this coin.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitncat said: I have no idea if questions are still being taken, but I'm going to drop one here anyways (I've loved this so far btw, thank you alk so much.) So Sarai! How do you feel about your son and sister dating elves?

Sarai: I've only just joined the group, but on behalf of all of us, you're welcome! We're so glad you're enjoying! Now, in answer to your question, I love it! I've never wanted anything more than happiness for them both and they are getting that. Rayla is a brave, kind, and beautiful soul who's stuck with Callum through everything. Even when he did some *laughs lightly* very _Callum-like_ things, she helped him and stood by his side. She treats him well. And Callum adores her, I know it. It's wonderful seeing him so happy when he's with her.

And Amaya *laughs* I think she's really found her perfect match. I don'think there would be any woman in all the five kingdoms that could keep up with her wit and her ferocity in battle. Janai has a warrior's heart and a bright presence and, though she hasn't admitted it out loud yet, she obviously loves my sister deeply.

All in all, I'm ecstatic for both of them, and the fact that it also helped bridge the divide between elves and humans is even better. We've been at odd for so long, it's about time people started realizing that, at our cores, we really aren't any different from eachother.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy welcome back to Idontknowmanijustlikereading who has a question for Aanya: You said at the meeting at the pentarchy that you've had to survive multiple assassination attempts. How many and does that mean you've had to kill people before the battle of the storm spire? (It might be a bit rude to ask, sorry)

Aanya: A genuine question is rarely ever rude, don't worry. Unfortunately, yes. There were not always times when I could spare the lives of my attackers. After my coronation, a good part off my kingdom severly opposed the idea of having a child on the throne. They saw it as a very weak political move and thought any number of them could do better. I'm not sure exactly how many assassination attempts were made, probably close to ten, but there was one that has stuck in my mine to this day.

It was about two weeks after my coronation and no one had made any attempts on my life yet. I assumed this was just because the kingdom supported my ascention to the throne, but my council (my former regent among them) thought that it may be best to put a bit more security around my bedroom for a while just as a precaution. I refused and this turned out to be a grave mistake. Nothing will happen, I thought, and if something does, I can handle it.

I had no idea at the time how wrong I was. That very night, a group of six assassins snuck into my bedchamber and tried to kill me in my sleep. Luckily, I had my bow and scimitar at my bedside to fight back, but if my regent, Khatasia, hadn't stationed a few guards near my room to hear the commotion, I would most likely be dead.

All the assassins were either killed or arrested that night, but I learned a valuaable lesson. I'm still very young. There are people who have so much more experience than me and who know how to handle situations that I don't. Just because I am the queen now does not mean I am immediately gifted with all the knowledge my mothers or my regent or my council have. I need to learn and take advice when necessary and I have been abble to grow as a ruler because of that.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks and even more apologies to TheStarfarer for his/her/their patience in waiting for this question! I am so sorry this took so long!! T^T Here we go now! The question to the moonfam is: Here's another one, More of a fact for the moonshadows here, and more based in*cough* fact. A colleague of mine noticed something interesting about your moon and did some research. I have their report here. (https://www.reddit.com/r/TheDragonPrince/comments/j4v98i/moon_is_planet_and_planet_is_moon/) As you can see, it concludes that your moon is, in fact, a planet, and your world, Xadia, is in fact the moon. Just thought you should know

Runaan: What a fascinating concept, little shade. I've never though of such a thing before.

Lain: I have to say, the idea of our world being a moon is a pretty neat thing for all us moonshadows

Ethari: But..would that work? Are moons losistically able to sustain such large amounts and varieties of life? I suppose, as a moonshadow elf, I should maybe know these things, but we focus more on moon symbolism. Hmm. Perhaps we need to collaberate with an earthbloodd elf or two. Or maybe TheStarfarer's friend is one? *utterly intrigued elf noises*

Tiadrin: I'm curious, myself. If you or your friend have any more insights, we'd all love to know!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitncat asked Ibis: We all know you were surprised about Callum being connected to the Sky Arcanum, but what were your thoughts when he leaped off the Storm Spire and managed to perform the Mage Wings spell?

Ibis: Well, as I said before, to learn an arcanum as a human is almost impossible and nearly unheard of. Of those who have done it, only one other has ever been able to master as complex a spell as the Mage Wings enchantment.

So, really, I was pleasantly suprised by that when I heard about it after the fact. I'd seen his sky magic before, but I never thought he would be able to achieve such a level of proficiency with the arcanum. It took _me_ years to master that spell! Very surpriseing indeed, and I'm interested to see how he progresses further.


	48. C'mon down, friends!

Blue: Hiya! Just a friendly reminder as you, little shadow, are coming to the end of this book: Asks are still open! I have read the art book, the novel, and Through the Moon, so really, feel free to send these guys any questions you have, okay? They're very bored and will be happy to answer! Even if you wanna just, I dunno, throw a potatoe at Viren, that's a valid thing annd I'm sure Viren's reaction would be lovely XD

Viren: Please. Speak for yourself, Scribe.

Blue: *shrugs* Eh, whatever. See you guys soon, alright, fam? Dree yer ain wierd!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome back! Wonderboy_muckymuckman has some questions for Callum and (kinda) Sarai! They asked: What was Callum's birth-father like, does Callum even have any proper memories of him? Did he get to even know him properly before he passed away? How would you both react if by some miracle he was alive (or worst case scenario faked his death all this time) and wanted to be involved with Callum's life again?

Callum: Um...Well...I was only six when he died, so I never really got to know him very well; most of what I can say about him comes from why my mom told me when I was little. She liked to talk to me about him and tell me stories a lot, even after she married my stepdad. She would say to me, "Callum, your father was a good man. Good, and kind and he would have wanted to know you if he could have. This way, you can get to know him, at least." My mom said he used to like tossing me just a few millimetres in the air and making me laugh. It scared her to death, but he never ever dropped me.

Er..obviously, cos I'm...still alive...

I do wish I could have gotten to know him. We were much closer before he died, and I would have liked to build that bond. I think that's why I pushed away from Harrow so much. I was scared when my mom married him, and not sure what I was supposed to do with this new person who stood in the place of someone I had loved and trusted. And after I grew up, even though my memories of my birth father began to fade, we never really had the same sort of relationship and I wish now that I would have tried harder to mend that.

As for your last question, uh...It would be a shock, definitely. I like to think that he wouldn't have faked his death because, from what my mom told me, he loved us both very much, and he wouldn't have done something like that without a very good reason. But honestly, I don't know how I would react. The past few months have been crazy with the war and getting Zym back to Xadia, and then loosing Harrow after my mom getting killed too a few years ago. I know it's been a while, but loosing both of them still hurts, even if I wasn't as close to Harrow as Ez. It would certainly be a lot of big emotions, and something I don't think I could really describe unless I was in the moment.

Sarai: I agree. There's not much I can do about it from where I am right now, but if he somehow managed to make his way back into Callum's life for some reason, it would e a wild mix of emotions. Shock, obviously -no one can ever expect their dead husband or father to suddenly reappear- but also some bit of relief. Primarily for Callum in the fact that he would have someone I trust to care for and guide him.

Callum: Depending on how he came back, I also think about what that might mean for Rayla. I mean, she lost her parents and Runaan, her mentor, and never got to know exactly what happened to them. I mean, we have our theories and suspicions, but it would definitely be interesting to think about whether my birth father coming back might be some sort of clue on how to find Rayla's family.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another from Wonderboy_muckymuckman, and it's another for Callum: Callum, have you considired trying to master all six primal sources?

Callum: Well that's a thought, isn't it? *tilts head contemplatively* I mean, I've considered it. Mostly in passing thought though, never any real planning or anything. It would be interesting, definitely, to be able to connect to all six arcanums, and it would definitely be a useful thing to have with all the war-ish kinda stuff between humans and elves right now. When I was going around Xadia with Rayla to ask about Aaravos, I learned about how he could do that, but not much on _how_ to do it. I guess I kinda need to do a bit more research into the concept. I bet it's super hard. And if connecting to the other arcanums is anything like how I connected to the sky arcanum...I don't know how willing I m to go through that again, ehe...


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, final question from Wonderboy_muckymuckman, this time for everyone's favourite mom queen: Sarai, there some people that are getting behind the idea of freeing your spear from Avizandum's chest and its corruption from dark magic to be converted into Callum's very own mage staff, how do you feel about this?

Sarai: Oh, I support it wholeheartedly! I was never supportive of killing the dragon king after I died, and, had I been able to stop it, I would have. Look at all the anger and chaos it caused! Part of me does think that, perhaps, it should be left there as a reminder to generations of the consequences of rash actions, but, for the most part, I think it is good. It is removing a part of our past that has led to so much wrongdoing on both sides, while, at the same time, helping Callum in something useful that he is passionate about. If they do end up doing that with my spear, it will be for Xadia and the Pentarchy's benefit. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop, I lied XD Here's another question for Sarai (and I think Harrow might join in too) from Wonderboy_muckymuckman: Sarai, how did you and Harrow meet? And how did you two fall in love with each other?

Sarai: Oh, that's a fun story, isn't it?

Harrow: That's one way of saying it...

Sarai: It was about two years after my first husband died and there was a gathering of nobles in Katolis to discuss some mild uprisings of farmers in the farther settlements. I wasn't terribly high on the social chain at the time, but my father had know Harrow's father, Addis, very well before he had fallen in battle, so he and I came to support. Things were not going very well. Some people thought we should just let them all continue and let things take the natural course of fate, others thought it best to exhibit the power of the monarchy and squash the rebellions quickly, and there were some who saw a diplomatic approach as the best way to handle the situation. No one could come to a good agreement, and, as the hours ticked by, we were still getting nowhere.That is, until someone spoke over the crowd, firm and commanding.

"Everyone, stop!"

Of course, we listened. The din died down, and we turned to see the Crown prince Harrow standing next to his father and looking over all us with anger and irritation in his eyes. "Listen to us all," he said, "We sound like quarreling siblings, not diplomats and gentry. How do you expect us to come to a conclusion on anything if we can't stop acting like children?"

We were stunned. Here was this prince, barely older than I was at the time, and not even on the throne yet, reprimanding us like we were misbehaving children. It made me smile at the stunned expressions on the Lord's faces. One of them spoke up, "Then what, my prince, do you propose we do?"

Harrow: Do we have to tell them this part?

Sarai: *smirks* Definitely.

Harrow: Of course -_-

Sarai: *laughs* Poor Harrow went so red in the face as he scuffed his feet and glanced around in embarrassment, "I..actually don't...know."

Harrow: Not my finest moment as a ruler.

Sarai: *pats knee* You did fine. He stood there, struggling for words for quite some time before an idea came to my mind and I took my turn to stand up. "Your highness," I said, "if I may?"

He nodded and I took that as a cue to continue. I turned to the rest of the crowd, "Lords, ladies, and people of the gentry, this is not how we solve issues in Katolis. What happened to the harmonic and cooperative kingdom we all know and love? Leaving the issue unnoticed? That will solve nothing! Why would we let this continue, when it can be easily solved and rectified? Making an example of force and violence?" I scowled, "How could we even think of such a thing? It is completely atrocious and unbecoming of this noble kingdom we have tried to defend and nurture!" I then looked to the small crowd of people who had suggested we talk to the farmers, "Do we know the motivations behind these uprisings? How ca we hope to solve the issue is we cannot understand it's roots first? We need to be compassionate and understanding of our people. Propose," I continued, turning to Harrow, "that we go and talk to these farmers and ask what it is that's making them so upset and act accordingly." 

And the look that Harrow gave me! You would think I slapped him with the look of awe and shock on his face! He shook himself out of whatever spell he was under, and nodded, "Er, yes. That's a good idea."

We adjourned that meeting in far better spirits and, as I went to leave, Harrow came up behind me, his hand outstretched and a smile on his face, "I have to thank you for saving my hide back there. It was....impressive."

I clasped his hand firmly with a nod and a smile of my own, "It was no trouble. We weren't getting anywhere as it were, anyway."

He laughed and agreed, "That's true. If there's anything I can do to repay you though, let me. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in."

I paused, thinking, "Well, having someone from the royal family with me when I go to talk to the farmers would be nice, I suppose."

Harrow nodded and bowed slightly, "It would be my honour."

Harrow: And we would go into more detail, but there's a plate of jelly tarts calling our name ;)

Sarai: Suffice it to say, our one trip together turned into dozens and dozens more, and dozens to come.


End file.
